1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gripper devices for holding small items or sheet materials in desired or fixed positions, typically while work is performed on the items. The gripper device may be used, for example, to hold a fish hook in a fixed position while a fisherman is tying a line to the hook, the gripper device holding the hook in a fixed position so that the person has both hands free for tying the line to the hook. The gripper device can be used for other purposes--e.g., to hold a fabric article during the cutting of a sewn seam with a razor, or to hold electrical wires away from an electrical apparatus while an electrician is working on the apparatus, or to hold two components together during the process of gluing or soldering them together, or to attach tools or rags to a person's clothing for ready access, or to hold small items while the items are being painted.
2. Description of Prior Developments
It is well known that items can be temporarily held in fixed positions by means of a vise, which commonly is attached to a workbench by bolts or screws. A manually rotatable screw is used to advance or retract one of two vise jaws for clamping or unclamping the work, or item being worked on. In such environments as tool shops, a vise usually performs satisfactorily. However, it has some drawbacks. For example, the vise jaws have a fixed line of action so that the clamped items have a fixed orientation, and it is not possible to turn or reorient the work items. Also, vise jaws usually have relatively large face areas in contact with the work, so that extensive surface areas of the work are covered or are inaccessible for purposes of performing work on them.
In most cases, the vise is permanently attached to the workbench, so that the work must be taken to the bench. The conventional vise is not adapted for use away from a workbench--e.g., in an outdoors environment, such as in a fishing boat or alongside an automobile. Another disadvantage of the conventional vise is its mass and bulkiness, which preclude easy transport in a person's pocket, tool box or tackle box.